


Shots

by AgentDianeEvans



Category: Lost
Genre: 1970s Dharmaville, Body Shots, Going away party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/pseuds/AgentDianeEvans
Summary: What better way to say goodbye than with a nice party?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOrchid (loveoftheimpossible)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoftheimpossible/gifts).



Sawyer thought there was no better way to say goodbye to Dr. Daniel than with a nice party, but what he hadn’t anticipated was what the night would turn into.

The party was in full swing. Everyone from Dharmaville was there and roaring. Records were spinning and some people were dancing along. Sawyer sat in his favorite chair, content to watch it all transpire - that is, until Juliet had one of her ‘brilliant ideas.’

Juliet giggled and stumbled towards Daniel, who was in the corner nursing a drink quietly. She threw an arm around him and leaned her weight against the rather tiny man. ‘Daniel… Have you ever done body shots?’ she asked rather loudly, giggling once more.

The mousy scientist shook his head quickly, laughing a bit awkwardly. ‘I...I don’t even know what that is, Juliet.’

The decently intoxicated woman gasped and slapped him on the arm. ‘You’re kidding me!’

At this point, Juliet had drawn the attention of both Miles and the host of the party, her boyfriend. The two made their way over to Juliet and Dan, now curious as to why she was shouting.

‘Juliet, why are you terrorizing poor Dr. Who over here?’ Sawyer said with a grin, gesturing towards a blushing Daniel.

Juliet grinned and shook her head rather quickly. ‘Daniel has never done a body shot...and he went to _college_!’ She continued to look at him in disbelief as the small man moved uncomfortably.

‘Well Juliet, I wasn’t the super social party type...clearly.’ Daniel let out a tiny huff as Juliet shook her head and looked at Miles.

‘Miles, you’ve done a body shot before, right?’

Miles laughed and shrugged, taking a long sip from his beer. ‘I would be lying if I said I haven’t.’

Juliet started at him for a minute and glanced at Daniel, who seemed to be watching Miles quite intently. Even drunk, Juliet knew what it looked like when somebody had a crush...and she had another _perfect_ idea.

She moved quickly, spilling her drink and scaring the boys standing around her. She rushed over to the kitchen, shouting behind her, ‘I’ll be right back, don’t leave!’

The three boys watched her leave and then all turned to each other.

Daniel looked back at the spot where Juliet was just a moment ago. ‘...Why do I feel like I’m in for a long night?’

Sawyer laughed and ruffled Daniel’s hair, causing the scientist to push him away gently. ‘Because I reckon you are.’

Miles chuckled at the pair and chugged the rest of his drink, putting the empty can down on the closest hard surface.

Soon enough, Juliet returned, looking more mischievous than ever, holding her hands behind her back and smiling widely. She walked sideways towards Miles, hiding what was behind her back while she leaned over to whisper in his ear. Miles grinned and nodded enthusiastically in response, causing Juliet to let out a loud squeal of excitement that startled the others.

Miles moved away from her quickly and began clearing off the coffee table beside them. Juliet stood next to Sawyer, all the while still hiding things behind her back; he bent over so she could whisper in his ear. When she was finished, he moved back and looked at her for a moment, laughed loudly. ‘Well... it _is_ the 70s...’

Juliet walked towards Daniel and smiled at him, almost predatory.

‘Well Daniel...since body shots are a staple of fun drinking parties, I had arranged for you to try it yourself! Miles here will demonstrate on James, and then you’ll do your shot off of Miles. Sound good?’ Juliet passed Sawyer a handle of tequila, a salt shaker, and a baggy of cut up limes.

She looked at Daniel, who looked both nervous and intrigued all at once. He looked at the other two, then back at Juliet, thinking for a moment. He ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged, giving in.

‘Well, alright...’

Juliet, who had been anticipating more of a battle, jumped up and wrapped her arms around the small man, nearly lifting him off the ground. ‘This is going to be fun! Okay, so watch James and Miles first, and then it’ll be your turn.’

At this point, the other party goers were watching the group out of curiosity, a small crowd forming around the four of them. Sawyer smiled, shaking his head as he pulled his shirt off and threw it haphazardly to the floor. He ran his hands over his chest before moving to lay flat on his back on top of the wooden coffee table. Miles moved so that he was standing beside the table, waiting for the other man to get comfortable. Once Sawyer gave the okay, Miles took the salt shaker and poured a small line of it above Sawyer’s belly button and balanced the little shot glass of tequila on his chest before holding up the lime wedge to Sawyer, who placed the rind side of it in his mouth to leave the flesh of the fruit exposed.

Miles looked up at Juliet and Daniel, then grinned. Juliet nodded enthusiastically, giving him the go ahead and she nudged Daniel. ‘Pay attention,’ she whispered and he nodded quickly in response, his eyes already glued to the other men.

Miles nodded at Sawyer and bent down, slowly licking the long line of salt from Sawyer’s stomach upwards towards the tequila shot. He put his hands behind his back and wrapped his mouth around the glass, throwing the shot back before dropping the plastic cup on the floor and swallowing quickly. He then moved towards Sawyer’s mouth, gently pulling the lime from the other man’s teeth and sucking the juice from it before throwing the lime next to the cup. Miles grinned, turning towards the group watching and bowed. There was a large amount of weirdly excited applause and Sawyer sat up laughing, his face a little pink.

‘Well, _damn_ there, ghostbuster, that was quite a ride.’ He smiled brightly and gave the other man a wink before getting off the table, brushing off any excess salt. Sawyer then turned and nodded at Daniel. ‘Your turn, professor.’

Daniel, who was now bright pink, nodded and looked at Miles, who was smiling and pulling up the ends of his shirt. Juliet moved quickly to fill another little plastic shot glass and to get a new lime wedge. Miles took his shirt off and Daniel heard Juliet let out a little ‘ _ooh_.’

And instantly, Daniel knew why. Miles shirtless was far from what he would have expected: he was decorated in tattoos and piercings.

Jutting up from his hip bones sat a matching set of white lily tattoos; on each side, there seemed to be a set of little gems placed right where the center of the flower would be. On his chest was a beautiful design of intricate lines in a simple black ink. And, much to Daniel’s surprise, he had a metal bar through each of his nipples.

Daniel didn’t realize he was staring until Juliet giggled and he was made aware of how intently he had been studying the other man. Daniel apologized quickly, blushed while Miles let out a light laugh.

‘Totally fine. It catches most people by surprise.’

Daniel nodded quickly and walked over to the table. Sawyer and Juliet stood back in amusement, waiting for Daniel to do the shot. Miles laid down on the table and placed the lime in his mouth, giving Daniel a nod.

The scientist took a deep breath and leaned forward, tracing his tongue along the line of salt, loving the way the taste mixed in with Miles skin. He moved slowly towards the shot that was balanced on top of the linear tattoo, putting his hands behind his back cautiously before gently taking the shot into his mouth, surprised by how easy it was. He threw the shot back and gently put the little plastic cup on the ground next to the other empty one. He took a deep breath, feeling the tequila burn on the way down, and looked between Miles and the lime before he closed his eyes, bending down the pluck the fruit from the other man’s teeth. Daniel moved to pull it away and felt his lips slide against Miles’ for just a second and he paused, shaking himself out of the moment before sucking the lime quickly. He stood back and took the lime out of his mouth, smiling at Juliet.

‘So, uh...did I do that right?’

Juliet stared at him, mouth open lightly and glanced at Miles, who was breathing rather heavily.

‘Yes, Daniel, you did...and you know what? ...I think you deserve another round.’


End file.
